1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle splash guard. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle splash guard having at least one projection that is configured to contact an inboard surface of a vehicle body structure to restrict movement of the vehicle splash guard in relation to the vehicle body structure.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are often equipped with splash guards that are positioned behind the tires to block water and other debris that is projected backward by the tires when the vehicle is travelling in a forward direction. Typically, the splash guards are removably coupled to the vehicle structure by fasteners such as screws, and extend into the wheel wells behind the tires. However, due to vibration of the vehicle, contact with objects and typical wear and tear, splash guards can become loose or misaligned from their original positions. Such issues can lead to increased warranty and repair costs, which is especially problematic when the splash guards are otherwise structurally free of defects.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle splash guard. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.